Farther into Distraction
by Taeko Shimizu
Summary: Korra is set on a new mission. She would have to deal with the new changes and..Tahno? This is how a guy like Tahno helps Korra through this. KorraxMako or KorraxTahno?


**Note:The characters, somewhat of settings, etc. are not mine. Possibly going to put in OC later on but none of the characters are mine. Just want to make some fanfiction that's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

I thought that this love between me and Mako would last forever but I can see our relationship stretching in a farther distance. After that short battle with Amon, I have been a little busy trying to bring the bending ability back to the benders of the city. Mako has been training ever since and I'm sure he feels left out. Were we not meant for each other after all?

"Korra?" Someone asks me from behind. I was trying to meditate a little but these swirling thoughts keep distracting me. Oh well, I guess no Aang mental training today.  
"Yes?" I turn around to face Mako.  
"I was wondering if-"  
"Korra!" Someone interrupts him as they enter the room, slamming the doors open.  
"Yes Tenzin?" I ask, standing up.  
"We have more work to do today, as usual. You should change into your regular clothes to meet up with the council...there is yet another problem," Tenzin replies cautiously. Mako looks down, his face contorted with sadness and frustration.  
"I'll see you later Mako?" I said questioningly.  
"Lets plan something in two weeks," He replies, leaving quickly after showing his respects.  
"Sorry for the interruption Korra but you are the avatar after all. Even the white lotus came today," Tenzin says.  
"Its...it will get better," I say,sighing. After a change of clothes, I ride on Naga to the council meeting. Tenzin quickly gets off from his bison as he leads me to the room.  
"Good morning, everyone. I have finally brought avatar Korra," He says. I look around, even to the left where there is a lonely blue chair. I wonder when is the replacement coming...  
"Korra, as you may know by now, even if you have brought back many bender's abilities, there are still many without them. The city is down with benders at the moment and as this rebuilding is happening, it's a good start for someone to overthrow the place once more. We have gathered everyone today to make precautions," The fire nation councilwoman says.  
"Why don't we just have officers around the place to keep a watch out for any suspicious activity. For sure, the avatar will bring everyone's powers by then," The earth councilman objected.  
"As a matter of fact, Korra cannot help anyone for now." Someone to the side interrupts the argument. I turn to face the leader of the White Lotus. I'd rather deal with Amon again than him.  
"You do know I mastered all the four elements and my spiritual side. Is there something I haven't learned yet?" I ask.  
"General Iroh is having trouble yet again between the earth benders and the fire benders," He says.  
"You can't mean what I'm thinking," I say, worried.  
"I'm sorry but if it means taking you away from the city, then yes," He says.  
"You have no authority to take the avatar away from here," Tenzin speaks up.  
"Actually, the earth king, firelord and general Iroh signed an agreement to bring out the avatar and you all know it won't be good to have rivalry against them, especially the earth king. Besides, it's the avatar's duty to not just bring peace to Republic City, but to the world," He objects. I am completely speechless, not even Tenzin can save me this time. But am I some doll that can be pushed around to anyone's whim? All I see is red and I run the hell out of there before anyone gets hurt by my fury.  
"Let her go, she needs some time to settle this in her head," I hear Tenzin say behind me before I slam the doors and ride on Naga. I start to run and my eyes begin to spring a few tears. How can they do this to me? How long will I be gone from Republic City?...How am I going to tell this to everyone else? Mako...I'm afraid our relationship will be done for if I leave. Questions swirl around my head once more but I don't notice that Naga takes me to where I usually train. But just then she comes to a quick halt which sends me flying backwards.  
"Naga! What do you think you're doing?" I ask. I get up and was going to face her when I see my familiar rival, Tahno.  
"Well hello there uvatar," He says, his cocky voice familiar as ever.  
"Not in the mood with your games right now Tahno," I say, quickly wiping any noticeable tears away.  
"Korra..." He says, unsure to continue the sentence. I sigh hard, knowing he was the observant type.  
"It's nothing. I have grown a bit soft to Naga's quick halts that's all. I think I scratched my leg or something but almost anything can be healed by a waterbender, right?" I ask, adding a laugh.  
"Ha yeah but not for long," He says mischievously.  
"What are you up to?" I ask, almost in a growl. He pulls out a small, light brown whistle. He blows it hard and I cover my ears. But as I start to notice, the whistle only makes this soft, high sound.  
"Was that supposed to hurt me," I snorted.  
"No, not at all," He says, still full of mischief.  
"What-" I was interrupted by the pounding of Naga's paws. I turn sideways to see that Naga is running towards us. She runs quickly past me and in front of Tahno.  
"Traitor! What have you done to my Naga, Tahno?!" I ask.  
"This took me forever to find. It's a specialized whistle that you call to certain animals. Though the secret trick is that even if their own owner calls them, they won't respond unless the whistle is broken," He replies, placing the whistle in his pocket.  
"How dare you! Especially on the avatar that saved your bending ass!" I yell.  
"Pfft I can owe for that later. Right now let's go somewhere, shall we?" He asks.  
"Ha, what choice do I have," I replied. We both get on possessed Naga, Tahno taking the wheel this time.  
"You know how to ride a polar bear dog?" I ask, very unsure about this.  
"It seems easy," He says. Dear Aang from the spirit world, please don't let me come there this soon...  
"Aaaahhh!" We both scream. Naga runs around the streets like a wild animal. Thankfully, no one is hurt yet but cars are slamming against each other and people are starting to stare.  
"We're going to get caught!" I yell, my arms tightening around his abdomen.  
"We're getting closer!" He yells. I hate him! He best be bringing my Naga back to normal! Wait...I remember he put the whistle in his front pocket. He did say if it is broken, the animal is released from its spell. But which pocket...  
"Whoa, hey! Isn't that going a bit too fast Korra?" He teases, a little surprised. I feel my cheeks rise a little but he tempers me so.  
"Pfft, It's not like you've never been touched there before and all I want is that stupid whistle! My poor Naga is acting like a maniac in the streets!" I yell. He laughs and after a couple more horrifying minutes, we finally reach to this stupid place, or so it seems.  
"For an uvatar that is afraid of riding her own polar bear dog, you sure ride on her fine, well usually," He says.  
"Naga isn't acting normal today and I wasn't horrified for myself. As the AVATAR, I'm supposed to protect the citizens, not crush them like a bug with Naga's paws!" I yell. He raises his hands up to his chest,  
"Okay, I want to go show you something anyway so let's stop fighting for the moment," He says, as if trying to calm me down.  
"As long as you bring Naga back to her normal state," I added.  
"Deal, now...here we are," He says, smiling.

* * *

**This is my first every fanfic that I've published and I'm hoping it's not that bad (/.-) Next chapter will come in about 2-4 weeks.**


End file.
